


Perfect (Worth It)

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lamp - Freeform, MARK HANSEN - Freeform, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thomas is a bro, Triggers, Very Heavy Angst, Virgil's sister, bad snek, but fluff too, there's a cat too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Virgil ran away from home years ago with his boyfriend, both hating Soulmates. But when he gets in touch with a long lost friend of his, his life is about to change. For better or for worse?Title is based off the song Worth It (Perfect) by Superfruit. Just the other way around.





	1. The Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a very dark and fucked up fic. Don't like, don't read.

**Virgil**  
I hate soulmates. It didn’t end well for my parents. Besides, when my best friend/crush had his soul bond form, he would blush and gush about his soulmates. The lucky bastard has two. I have one, but I refuse to look at the words adorning my body. No one is good enough. No one is Patton. My soulmate probably thinks I’m dead.  
I wish I was.  
Why am I thinking about soulmates while sitting in a holding cell? Because the stupid guard is writing on his arm, a goofy smile on his dumb face.  
Why am I in a holding cell? I was careless. Since I left home, I’ve become quite the artist. Buildings are my canvas, spray paint my pencil. Stupid metaphor aside, I’ve been doing this for five years (ever since high school ended) but I had never been stupid enough to get caught. Until now.  
“Virgil Sturm?” The guard asks me suddenly. I nod stiffly. He rolls his eyes. “We need to take your prints.”  
I stand and follow the guard.

**Patton**  
I’m curled up with one of my soulmates, the beautiful Logan Sanders, as my other soulmate, Roman Prince, re-enacts something that happened at the theater last night. Lo pretends he’s unimpressed, but he loves Roman’s antics even though he denies it.  
Suddenly Logan sits up.  
“Roman, What is on your hand?” Lo asks.  
Roman looks at his hand. His fingertips are one by one turning a dark color.  
“We have a fourth?” Roman gapes.  
I squeal in excitement. “Oh my goodness! That’s so amazing!”  
“Is it amazing? This means he has been ignoring us for years! Why should we give him any attention,” Roman snaps.  
“Roman, that isn’t very nice. He probably had reasons for not talking to us,” I soothe.  
“I think it might be in all of our best interests to not communicate with our fourth,” Logan interjects quietly.  
“What? Why not! He’s our soulmate! We can’t ignore him! We have to find him,” I complain.  
“Look at the ink, Patton. It is likely he is a criminal and is getting his fingerprints recorded. Of course there are other possible explanations for this, but it is best we remain wary,” Logan explains.  
“No! He’s our soulmate! We need to talk to him!” I insist.  
My phone rings. I sigh and pick it up, taking the call in the next room.  
“Patton Hart?” A vaguely familiar voice asks.  
“Yes?” I reply slowly. “Who is this?”  
“God I can’t believe I called you. You’re going to go into disappointed dad mode and fuck why’d I do this,” the person groans.  
“Language. Also, Virgil?” I ask, recognizing the voice.  
“Surprise,” he grumbles.  
“Virgil! What the heck? You dropped off the face of the earth right after graduation! Why didn’t you call me? I thought you were dead!” I shout. Then I freeze. “Holy guacamole, were you kidnapped? Did you get kidnapped and only now escape?”  
“Pat, calm down. I just needed to leave. I’m sorry I didn’t call, I just… couldn’t,” Virgil says softly.  
“We should talk about this face to face. Where are you? We should meet up,” I say.  
“Funny story. I’m still in Jersey. In prison.”  
“WHAT?!” I shriek.  
Prison. Fingerprints. Soulmate? Could Virgil be…? Might be wishful thinking but if it’s not….  
“Don’t hate me. I’m sorry. I was stupid and I got caught,” Virgil mutters.  
“What did you do?”  
“Oh, uh, I’m a graffiti artist. I got caught in the act. I need you to bail me out. I’ll pay you back, but I can’t be here. My anxiety is up the fucking wall,” Virgil blurts.  
“We’re in New York actually. Tell me where to go and we’ll be there soon,” I say.  
“We?”  
“My soulmates and I,” I elaborate.  
“Right. The amazing soulmates,” Virgil scoffs.  
“Be nice,” I reprimand.  
“Sorry, But please. Hurry,” Virgil begs.

**Logan**  
Patton comes back in the room, staring at the phone in his hand.  
“Is everything alright, beloved?” I ask.  
“My best friend from high school called,” Patton whispers.  
“The one who ran away without even a text?” Roman snarls. We’ve heard about this friend before, and Patton was so hurt that Roman announced the man as his enemy even though they have never met.  
“Yes. We need to drive to New Jersey,” Patton says.  
“Why?” Roman asks.  
“He needs me,” Patton says firmly.  
“There is something you are not telling us, darling. What is wrong?” I prod gently.  
“He needs me to bail him out of prison,” Patton says, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers.  
I stare at him. “You think he is our fourth?”  
“I hope not!” Roman snarls.  
“I hope so!” Patton says at the same time. Patton looks at Roman with a frown. “I love you two dearly, but there is a part of me that never stopped loving Virgil. I had a massive crush on him for years. He… we are polar opposites, but he gets me. He was always there for me.”  
“Patton! This man broke your heart. You were best friends and he never even left any sign to you that he was alive. He hurt you. How could you possibly be okay with this?” Roman snaps.  
“Roman, I am sure there are reasons behind his silence. I am more concerned however on what he is in prison for.”  
“Graffiti vandalism,” Patton says.  
“There are worse things to be in prison for, I suppose,” I concede. “I will drive.”  
Patton looks at me hopefully. “You’re gonna help me?”  
“Of course. He is your friend, and it is possible he is our fourth soulmate,” I state.  
Patton beams at me and I know I am making the right decision.

**Virgil**  
“Your soulmate has gone overboard, dontcha think?” The guard chuckles.  
“What?”  
He gestures to the mirror in my cell and I look at my reflection. My jaw drops. My face looks like a rainbow barfed onto it. Why the fuck is my dumbass soulmate drawing on my fucking face out of nowhere?!  
Someone else comes in and whispers something to the guard. Then they look at me and smirk.  
“Okay, Sturm. You’ve been bailed out,” The guard says.  
When I finally get my shit back, I go out to find Patton. His face is covered in art and his smile grows wide when he sees me.  
“I knew it!” Patton cheers wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.  
My hand flies up to my face. “You…”  
“We noticed the fingerprints, and when you called, well, I made a connection and hoped…”  
“Soulmates,” I breathe.  
Patton nods excitedly as he pulls away. “Come on! I need to introduce you to the other two!”  
He grabs my wrist and tugs me out of the jail. I follow him to a car where two “decorated” men sit. They watch me with interest.  
One man has pale skin with a serious expression that does not work with the color on his face. He wears a black polo and blue tie. He gives me a once over, his calculating gaze creeping me out. The other is drop dead gorgeous. He has golden skin, wind swept hair, dazzling green eyes, and a perfect jawline. He’s wearing a white tee and tight red pants.  
“So he is the fourth,” the hot one says shortly with a scowl.  
I flinch.  
“Roman! Logan! This is Virgil! Virgil, Mr. Serious Neck Tie is Logan, and Mr. Theater Nerd is Roman,” Patton introduces.  
I nod nervously.  
“So. Tell us about yourself, Virgil,” Roman says, tone angry, and frown still in place.  
“Come on, V! I’m so excited that you finally get to meet them! I’m so excited that you’re with us!” Patton exclaims.  
I try to smile, but I’m about to panic. I found my soulmates who I didn’t want and have been ignoring my whole life and one already hates me and I can’t do this.  
Roman is saying something but I’m not paying attention.  
“Stop.” Logan finally speaks up. His voice is smooth and melodic. It slightly soothes my nerves, but then he stands and starts towards me, flat expression still ordaining his face. I cower as he reaches me. “Virgil, May I hug you?”  
I stare at him in shock. “W-why?”  
“I can see that you are distressed. Physical comfort is usually beneficial in helping calm one down. I also noticed you flinching as I approached as though I have ill intent. It is also very important to not touch someone who is having a panic attack or on the verge of having one without express permission. So, Virgil, may I hug you?” Logan asks in that warm soothing voice of his.  
I nod weakly. Logan pulls me into his arms. I tuck my head under his chin, somehow feeling safe in the arms of a stranger.  
“Virgil? Are you okay?” Patton asks gently.  
I let out a sob, tears starting to pour. Logan starts rubbing rhythmic circles on my back.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, Virgil, but it seems that he is overwhelmed. I can imagine. He was arrested, called a dear friend who has not spoken to in years, then found out said friend is one of his soulmates. Not to mention, Roman has not been very… welcoming,” Logan says.  
I shrug, knowing Logan hit the nail right on the head.  
“Maybe I’m not welcoming. But I don’t like him. I don’t want him to be one of us,” Roman spits.  
I jerk away from Logan.  
“Roman!” Patton cries.  
“‘M sorry. I ruin everything. God I’m a fuck up. I'm so stupid. I’ll go. You don’t have to see me again. Sorry for ruining things for you,” I babble. Patton reaches for me. “Sorry, Pat. Bye.”  
Then I’m running. The only thing I’m good at.


	2. I'm not okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's asshole ex. Very Dark Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri is Deceit and he's abusive so be careful y'all.

**Dmitri**  
Virgil arrives home, face a disaster.  
“What is that?” I sneer. “You’re supposed to spray the wall, not your face.”  
“My soulmates,” he whispers.  
My fists curl. “Plural?”  
“I met them today,” he admits.  
I growl. “What happened?”  
“It’s Patton and his two. They’re my soulmates too. And Patton saw me today. I ran,” Virgil tells me.  
“That little bitch. Stay away from him. I’ve told you that thousands of times, Virgil,” I snarl.  
“I know. I ran. I swear. I don’t want them. I only want you, Dmitri,” Virgil says.  
It’s cute how he grovels. He’s so meek and submissive. It’s delicious. No matter how adorable, he must be punished.  
“Upstairs, pet. Now,” I say calmly. Then I turn and walk up to my room. He follows, head bowed. I’ve trained him so well. “Strip.”  
He obeys quietly. I quickly grab the collar from my bedside table and fasten it to his neck, just on the side of too tight. I lock it and link the leash to the collar tugging him to the cage.  
“Wait, Dmitri, please don’t put me in. I didn’t cheat on you. Please, D. Don’t do this,” Virgil begs.  
“Too bad. A week in here,” I snap.  
I shove him in and connect the leash to the cage, only a foot of slack so he’s bent in an awkward position. I find a black sharpie on my desk and grab his arm.  
My slut. Don’t touch him.  
Virgil whimpers as messages start to flood his skin.  
Virgil, what is going on?  
V? Roman’s sorry.  
Are you okay?  
I chuckle and write again. Virgil is mine. If you come near him, I’ll kill you all. And now he can thank you for his punishment. Stop writing or it will be worse.  
They don’t reply after that.  
“They don’t love you. And you’re mine,” I hiss.  
“I’ll always be yours, Dmitri,” he says quietly.  
“A week in here. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll take you out to eat when you’re done,” I say.  
“Thank you. I’ll be good,” Virgil whispers.

**Virgil**  
When Dmitri leaves, I look at my inner thigh, noticing the lettering there.  
V it’s pat. I’m worried. Where are you?  
There’s no pen anywhere near me. I slump and don’t bothering trying.  
Four days later  
I’m so hungry. By now, my neck is cramped, and I’m covered in my own piss. Dmitri never feeds me while I’m in the cage. He gives me lots and lots of water. He finds it amusing to see me sitting in my own piss.  
Dmitri is at his desk ignoring me. I can’t make any noise when I’m in the cage.  
He looks at me suddenly. “Finish your water, ungrateful little bitch.”  
I nod and try to tilt my head back enough to down the rest of the bottle I have.  
He smirks. “I’m going to go to work. Finish all the water, and when I return, you’re going to give me a show and piss all over yourself,” he says.  
I nod again. He stands and walks out the room, not noticing the pen that falls off his desk. I grab it and wait for the downstairs door to close before using it.  
I write down Dmitri’s address and then: pls help me. He should be gone until 7 key under doormat pls.  
Then I wait. There is nothing else I can do. And about two hours later, I hear the door downstairs open.  
“Virgil?” a soft voice asks.  
“Upstairs!” I rasp. “Please!”  
I hear footsteps, then Roman appears in the door. He stares in shock.  
“Key on the desk. It works on the cage and the collar. Please,” I whisper.  
He grabs it and unlocks me. I stumble out of the cage.  
“Get dressed, pack everything you need, and we’re going,” Roman says.  
“You can just drop me off at a McDonalds or a motel or something,” I reply, pulling on my clothes.  
“No. Patton and Logan have been worried sick about you. You’re coming to our apartment,” Roman replies firmly.  
“I’m not fit to see anyone. I smell, I’m disgusting, and my whole body hurts,” I reply tiredly.  
“We will take care of you,” Roman says gently.  
I turn around and shove him. “Don’t pretend you care! You don’t want me intruding. You made that clear. So thanks for coming to my rescue, but I’m going.”  
“Virgil-“  
“Just stop.”  
“Why did you never reply to us?” Roman asks. “It hurt so much to find out there was someone else who never replied to anything we said. One who hid from us.”  
I grimace and start packing my backpack with my notebooks, my favorite hoodie, my toothbrush, laptop, headphones, and phone.  
“Drop me off at a motel,” I say stonily.  
He sighs and follows me downstairs. I pretend I’m not super dizzy, but my facade is for naught when I stumble on the last few steps and collapse. Roman yelps and helps me up.  
“What’s wrong?” Roman asks.  
“Need food,” I mutter. “I haven’t eaten since before I was arrested.”  
“That’s five days!” Roman yells.  
“Wow, you can count,” I say drily. “I don’t get food when I’m in the cage. And he put me in as soon as I got home with your shit covering my face.”  
“Who is he?”  
“My boyfriend. We’ve dated since high school. He was the one who made me leave. He didn’t let me bring my phone. Didn’t want us to be found. He was the one who told me to ignore my soulmate. At least when we thought there was one.”  
Roman helps me into his car then gets in the driver seat. “I don’t understand why you’d date anyone who isn’t your soulmate.”  
“Because I was in love with Patton and he had you two. I didn’t think I was… And Dmitri wanted me, so I let him have me.”  
“I’m sorry,” Roman whispers. He sounds like he means it. “Listen, can you call Pat and Logan. They probably still haven’t seen the writing. They’ve been out all day.”  
He hands me his phone with the contact pulled out. I tap and shakily put the phone on speaker.  
“Salutations, Roman. Is everything alright?”  
Logan.  
“Uh, actually, it’s Virgil,” I say quietly.  
“Virgil! Are you alright? I was so scared!” Patton yelps.  
“I’m fine.”  
“He’s lying,” Roman announces.  
“Shut up,” I hiss.  
“Now, kiddo, be nice,” Patton says firmly.  
“Is it correct to assume Roman is going to bring you here?” Logan asks.  
“No,” I say.  
“Don’t listen to him. Of course I’m bringing him home,” Roman replies.  
“I seriously don’t want to intrude. I’ve bothered you enough,” I say.  
“Virgil, you are not a bother, nor will you be intruding. We want you here,” Logan says.  
“I wanted to let you know if you two saw the writing, I’ve taken care of it. Virgil is safe and we’re on our way home,” Roman says.  
“Yay! I can’t wait to see you!” Patton cheers.  
“Drive safely, Roman,” Logan adds.  
I end the call and sigh. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“What?”  
“Being with you all. Like, Patton and I were really close once, but I hurt him. Badly. Logan seems like he knows what he’s doing but I don’t know anything about him. And you hate me,” I say.  
His warm hand covers my knee and I make an effort not to flinch away.  
“I don’t hate you V. It’s just, Patton was heartbroken when you left without a text or anything. And you ignored us for so long. And yes you had your reasons, but, soulmates are sacred to me. And it upset me that you never tried to contact us.”  
“I’m the opposite, I guess. I hate soulmates,” I scoff.  
“Why?”  
I sigh. “Like I said, part of it was my boyfriend. But before him, Patton had found his soulmates and I thought I had lost my chance. I really like him. I have since we were kids. I didn’t want anyone else. And then there’s my parents.”  
“Your parents?” Roman prompts gently.  
“They were souls. But my dad hated my mom. Mom tried so hard to make things work. To love him. She should’ve gotten out as soon as she could. My dad got mad at her one day. I don’t remember why. I was nine. He stabbed her in front of me. He murdered my mom. He murdered his soulmate, then threatened me so I would stay quiet. Got away with it. Another reason why I left with Dmitri. I was scared of living with my dad,” I admit. Might as well say that instead of telling him about the blackmail and threats.  
Suddenly, Roman pulls over to the side of the road. He twists to face me, eyes soft and warm.  
“I’m sorry, Virgil. For everything. I shouldn’t have been so angry without hearing you out. But please, let us try to change your mind about soulmates. You are one of us. And we want you with us,” Roman murmurs.  
My phone starts ringing suddenly. I yelp as I see the contact name.  
“It’s him. It’s Dmitri. Oh god. Oh god oh god. I can’t… I can’t… he’s gonna be so mad,” I whimper.  
Roman growls and answers the phone.  
“Virgil, you fucking Slut. Get back home now.” His voice snarls.  
“Dmitri, is it? Virgil is not your ‘slut’ nor is he your anything. He is his own person, so kindly fuck off,” Roman snaps.  
Dmitri is silent for a moment. “And who are you? That dumb bitch Patton? Or one of his lapdog whores?”  
“Don’t talk about them like that,” I yell.  
“Virgil. Come back home before you regret it.”  
“No. I’m never going back to you,” I state.  
“Really? Are you so sure? I could ruin your life with one name. Mark.”  
I pale. No. He can’t do that.  
“Goodbye. Do not call again,” Roman interrupts. He promptly hangs up and looks back at me. “Virgil, he could track you with your phone.”  
“Get rid of it. Please. Do a full reset and throw it out the fucking window please,” I whimper.  
“I’ll buy you a new phone once we get back into the city. Okay?” Roman says as he obeys.  
“No, I can’t afford a new one. I’ll be fine without a phone,” I say.  
“No, I’ll buy one for you,” Roman says.  
“I can’t ask you-“  
“You aren’t asking. I’m telling.”  
“I don’t deserve anything,” I whisper looking down at my lap.  
Roman’s fingers brush my jaw and he tilts my head up. His eyes are warm and his mouth is curved up.  
“Virgil, I barely know you, but I know you deserve the world,” he says gently. “Can I kiss you?”  
I’m a little shocked by his sudden question, but I nod. He leans over and presses his lips to mine. The kiss is passionate and powerful, just like Roman. I melt against him, clinging to him. He pulls away and gives me a warm smile.  
“Let’s get you home,” he whispers.  
I nod and he pulls back onto the highway. He talks about himself and our soulmates. In the years since graduating high school, they had all gone to Rutgers in New Jersey. This year, they moved to New York. Logan is enrolled at Columbia, to become a medical doctor. Patton runs a shelter for homeless teens and homeless animals. Roman himself is performing in plays and musicals.  
Roman seems to be a good actor. Is he acting with me? Was the kiss faked? Is this all an act? Of course it is. No one can love me. And he hated me a few days ago! There is no way he’d change his mind so quick!  
“Virgil, is everything alright?” Roman asks.  
I jolt and look at him. We are parked now, in front of an apartment. I shake my head.  
“I should go. I shouldn’t be here,” I say.  
“Virgil, please, calm down. We want you here. Please stay with us,” Roman begs.  
I let out a sob. Why does he want me here?  
“I don’t belong,” I sob.  
There’s a knock on the window. It’s Logan. Roman gets out of the car and talks quietly to him. Then they walk to my side and help me out.  
Logan holds his arms open for me and I cling to him. “It is good to see you, Virgil. We were all quite worried about you.”  
“Let’s get him inside,” Roman says.  
“Of course. Virgil, Patton is cooking dinner for us. While he does so, perhaps you could shower? We have similar body types, so I could lend you an outfit when you are done,” Logan says.  
I nod against his shirt. They walk me to their apartment.  
It’s nice inside. Cozy. Homely. I don’t belong here.  
“Virge, normally the three of us share a room, but in case you aren’t comfortable with that, we do have a spare room you are free to use,” Logan tells me.  
“I’d prefer that, thanks,” I mutter.  
“VIRGIL!” Patton shrieks, leaping at me suddenly.  
His arms wrap tightly around me as he pulls me close. I wrap my arms around him in return.  
“I’m sorry, Pat. I should never have run away. Either time,” I mumble.  
“I’m so glad you’re here now. I love you so much,” Patton murmurs into my shoulder.  
I freeze. “R-really? You l-love me?” I whisper.  
He pulls himself out of my grip and gives me a soft smile. “Of course, Virgil. Y’know, all throughout high school, I wanted you to be my soulmate. And you are. One of them at least,” he says gently.  
“Me too,” I say, half laughing, half sobbing.  
“Go get cleaned up, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon,” Patton says.  
“Okay, dad,” I tease.  
He smiles and heads back into the kitchen.  
“Good to know I’m not the only one who calls him Daddy,” Roman mutters under his breath.  
I stand still, registering the sentence. Logan opens his mouth, but my laughter stops him. My giggles turn into guffaws, finally feeling free to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. *cough cough* I need to feel human connection *cough cough*


	3. To Have a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing.

**Logan**  
I’m about to reprimand Roman for that crude comment, out of fear that it may make Virgil uncomfortable. However, I am pleasantly surprised when he starts to laugh. His laugh is beautiful. I am not overly fond of sentiment or that mushy emotion stuff, but Virgil’s laugh is magical. I spare a glance at Roman to see he is in an identical state. I smile fondly at Virgil. When he finally stops laughing, he notices us watching him.  
“What?” Virgil mutters, shrinking back into himself.  
“You have a lovely laugh. I believe it is the first time I have heard it,” I explain.  
He blushes and looks away. “Yeah. It feels kinda weird to laugh again. I haven’t in… years,” he admits quietly.  
Roman looks horrified. I know he is about to metaphorically explode, and I want to deter that. Even if it is not directed at Virgil, he would likely be quite upset by it.  
“That is quite unfortunate. That laugh deserves to be loved and heard by everyone. It is unfair for your laugh to remain unheard,” I say gently.  
His face turns ever redder.  
“So now we must make it our mission to make you laugh constantly!” Roman interjects.  
Virgil flinches from the sudden noise.  
“I apologize for Princey. He is a little too… extra,” I state.  
“Vocab word!” Roman says proudly.  
“Princey?” Virgil repeats.  
“Ah, Yes. You do not know our last names. I am Logan Sanders, Roman has the surname Prince,” I explain. “Hence the nickname Princey.”  
“Oh, uh, my last name is Sturm,” he mumbles. “Can I take a shower now?”  
“Of course, Virgil. I will show you to the bathroom and leave an outfit for you outside the door,” I say.  
We walk up to the bathroom and Virgil looks at me before going in.  
“I’m sorry you have to do this,” he mutters.  
“Virgil, do not apologize. I do not know what has happened to you, nor will I press for that information. However, we are going to protect you and care for you. It is not anything we regret or resent. We want to love you. So there is no need to apologize,” I say.  
He frowns, nods, then disappears into the bathroom. I am not completely sure if that was a satisfactory interaction. Social activity and feelings are quite complicated.  
I head to our room and search through my dresser for some outfits Virgil could wear. I have a pair of sweatpants he might find comfortable, some boxer briefs, and a black tank top Patton had given to me last Halloween that reads E=mc scared. Though, I have a slight suspicion that Virgil may self harm. Even if that is not the case, he still seems self conscious of his arms, so I need a sweatshirt or sweater.  
“Roman, can I borrow a sweatshirt of yours for Virgil?” I call.  
Roman does not verbally reply, instead bounding into the room to choose one himself.  
“Hmmm. He’d probably think my high school letterman would be stupid. Maybe a leather jacket? He’d look good in leather. Hmmm…” Roman thinks aloud.  
“Roman, a plain sweatshirt that he will be able to sleep in should suffice,” I say drily.  
Roman sighs and grabs his red hoodie with the patches. (He made it during his phase with that Be More Cool musical he liked.)  
“Satisfactory, Roman. Thank you,” I say. I place the folded clothes outside the bathroom and knock on the door. “Virgil, there are some clothes for you right outside.”  
“Thanks,” his muffled voice says over the noise of the shower.  
“We shall be in the kitchen when you are finished,” I add.  
We head to the kitchen and I look at Roman expectantly.  
“I’m making steak and kraft Mac and cheese. That’s always been Virgil’s favorite meal,” Patton says.  
“Roman, What happened?” I ask.  
“God, Okay. So you’ve probably seen the note by now?”  
“Yes. He seemed scared. What happened?” I ask.  
“I went into the house. He was naked in a cage covered in pee and surrounded by water bottles. He had this collar on attached to a chain connected to the cage so he was hunched over. He was so scared. He said he didn’t have anything to eat in five days. The man who had him, Virgil said he was with the guy since high school. He made him run away and stay away from soulmates. The guy called when we were driving here. Got pissed. Obviously he’s abusive. So Virgil told me to toss the phone so he can’t track us. I’m scared, guys. Virgil… he’s scared and he feels like he doesn’t belong. He feels like he doesn’t deserve us. And I think that monster is the reason why,” Roman rambles.  
“Oh. Oh no. He’s still with D?” Patton gasps.  
“Clearly not anymore, but until today, yes,” Roman replies.  
“God. End of Junior year, he started hanging out with this guy. He never introduced us, but the guy was abusive. Virgil wouldn’t listen to me. I had hoped he ran away to get away from D. But I guess it was for D,” Patton mumbles.  
“He has been through a lot of trauma. We need to show him that we care. It is our job to show him what healthy relationships look like,” I whisper.  
“The shower just stopped. He might be down soon. We should change the topic,” Patton mutters.  
Roman immediately does what he does best, breaking into showtunes. Virgil shuffles in during the middle of the song and starts singing along. Roman stops and stares at him which makes Virgil turn red and nervous.  
“You like Dear Evan Hansen?!” Roman cries.  
“Uh, yeah? I mean, it’s good and I kinda relate to the characters?” Virgil mutters.  
“You have a charming voice, Virgil. I would love to hear you sing more,” I mention.  
Virgil pales and shakes his head. “I don’t-“  
“Apologies. You do not need to do anything you are not comfortable with,” I say gently. Then I smirk and add, “Though, I do prefer your voice to Princey’s obnoxious belting.”  
I wink at Virgil while Roman protests. Virgil blushes and gives me a small smile. It proves to be very hard to refrain from staring. Virgil looks quite handsome. I never thought I would be so possessive, but I do adore seeing Virgil in my clothes, although they are quite casual.  
“Dinner! I’ve made steak and Mac and cheese! Patton calls.  
Virgil sits cautiously next to me as Patton serves us all. He smiles slightly at the sight of the food.  
“My favorite,” he whispers.  
“Yup! I remember!” Patton replies happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU LIKE IT YET?


	4. I Know A Place You Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and ooh Look a Thomas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little scary in this chapter.

**Virgil**  
I don’t sleep. I think Logan can tell in the morning. He is clearly the most perceptive, which means I have to be careful around him.  
“I have to go to the shelter. I’ll see you all later!” Patton says happily. He kisses both Roman and Logan before turning to me. “Can I kiss you, Virge? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but I’d like that.”  
“Uh, I’d like it too,” I stammer.  
Patton beams and presses a soft kiss to my lips. I feel my heart flutter and I want to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away before I can. He smiles again, then he leaves.  
“Now! Mall?” Roman asks, clapping his hands together.  
“Yes. Would you mind driving, Roman? I have a tutoring session later, and it would make sense for you to drop me off after the mall trip,” Logan states.  
“Of course. Come on, Virgil! You can sit in the front!” Roman says loudly. (Most of what he says is said loudly.)  
“Why am I coming?” I ask.  
“The mall trip is to purchase a phone and clothes for you, along with whatever else you might need,” Logan explains.  
“No. I don’t want you spending money on me. It’ll be a lot of money and it’s not fair to you. I can get a job,” I ramble.  
“Virgil, although a job could be very beneficial, right now you are in need of new clothes and a cellular phone. We are not low on money and do not mind spending for you. Our money is your money,” Logan replies.  
“I’ll pay you back when I get a job then,” I concede a bit.  
“No need, Charlie Frown!” Roman says.  
I pause. “Charlie… Frown?”  
“Roman, do not call Virgil potentially hurtful nicknames,” Logan scolds.  
“No, it’s fine. Clever, Princey,” I say. “But I will still pay you back.”  
“Virgil, Roman and I have money to spare. We do not need to be paid back. Roman has received many cash benefits from his… professional make believe, and I have inherited a large sum from my parents’ death last year,” Logan replies.  
“Your parents… I’m so sorry, Logan,” I mutter.  
“A car accident. It was not your doing, so you have no reason to apologize,” Logan shrugs and looks away. “I did not get along well with them, anyway.”  
“Understatement,” Roman scoffs.  
Logan looks uncomfortable.  
I butt in. “You don’t need to tell me anything, Logan. But if you want, I am here, I guess?”  
He smiles gently at me. “Another time. I do not wish to ruin our day out with a disheartening story.”  
Our mall day goes by quickly and they spend too much money. I have the newest iPhone and more clothes than I need, but they refuse to let me argue.  
Our last stop is dropping Logan off at the library for his tutoring. We reach the library.  
“Ah. There is Damian,” Logan mentions. “I will call you when I need a ride home.”  
He leaves the car and I look out the window to see him headed right towards Dmitri. My stomach drops.  
“Roman. You need to get Logan back here,” I whisper.  
Roman is on his phone. “Just a sec, Virgil.”  
I’m panicking. I don’t want him to see me. But he knows Logan is my soulmate. I can tell with his smirk. Dmitri rests a hand in his pocket. A knife. I scramble out of the car.  
“Virgil?” Roman yelps.  
I sprint over, and I grab Logan’s arm before he gets too close to Dmitri.  
“Virgil? What seems to be the matter?” Logan asks.  
I can’t reply. Dmitri is watching me with dark amusement. He beckons me.  
“We need to go. Please. Please, let’s go,” I whimper.  
“I will not be gone long. I made a commitment,” Logan says calmly.  
“You’re Logan, correct? Are you ready?” Dmitri asks, approaching us.  
“No! Stay away!” I snarl.  
Logan looks horrified while Dmitri puts on a fake shocked face.  
“Virgil, calm down,” Logan says.  
“How the hell did you find me?” I whimper.  
“Virgil? What are you talking about?” Logan asks.  
“Logan please let’s go. I’ll explain later. Please!” I beg.  
Roman jogs over. “What is going on?”  
They are looking at me like I’m crazy. I can’t stand them looking at me like that.  
“Please,” I plead.  
“Oh, this is getting ridiculous,” Dmitri sighs. He grabs my wrist and yanks me towards him. I screech and flail until I feel his knife press against my throat. “Gentlemen, we are leaving. Don’t follow.”  
“Stop, please. Let me go,” I beg.  
Roman and Logan are frozen in fear.  
“You’ve been bad, pet. I’m going to have to punish you,” he growls, dragging me to the parking lot.  
With a sudden burst of anger, I grab his hand and twist until he drops the knife. Then I knee him hard in the crotch. He doubles over.  
“L-Leave my soulmates alone,” I hiss.  
“Bitch! This isn’t over! You’re mine!” Dmitri snarls.  
Logan’s arms are suddenly around my shoulders. Roman walks past me and proceeds to punch Dmitri. Repeatedly. Violently.  
“Stay away from Virgil, you psycho!” Roman yells.  
“Ro. Please, can we go now?” I mutter.  
Roman looks at me and nods. He kicks Dmitri one last time before walking with Logan and I back to the car.  
“I’ll tell them! I’ll tell them all about Mark! And they’ll hate you. I’m the only one who could ever love you after knowing what you’ve done!” Dmitri yells.  
I flinch and curl more into Logan as we get into the car, Roman in the front, while Logan holds me in the back of the car.  
“You seem to be bleeding, Virgil. Are you alright?” Logan asks.  
“Bleeding?” I repeat. I feel my neck to find a few cuts. “Oh. I’m fine. I didn’t even realize…”  
“I should have listened to you, Virgil. I apologize for not putting you first,” Logan says softly.  
“Dmitri is crazy. I expected him to find me, just not so soon,” I mutter.  
“Take some deep breaths. You’ll be okay, V,” Roman says gently.  
“I’m scared,” I mutter.  
“Well of course you are. Your ex tracked you down, likely wishing to do harm towards me,” Logan states.  
I look at him. “Will you still love me even if you know what I’ve done?”  
“Of course,” Roman says.  
“Really?”  
“Would you tell us what happened?” Logan asks softly.  
I cringe. “I’d rather me tell you than Dmitri. But I need Patton too,” I mumble.  
“I shall message Patton and ask him if he is available,” Logan suggests as we start driving.  
“Oh! Ask him if he can make some of his famous hot chocolate,” Roman calls.  
“Of course,” Logan says.  
I curl into Logan. “You’ll hate me,” I whisper.  
“Falsehood, Virgil,” Logan whispers, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
I hide my face in his chest and let him hold me until we arrive home.  
When we get inside, Patton pulls me into a hug.  
“Are you okay? Logan, get the first aid kit and we can move into the living room and talk. The hot cocoa is ready,” he says.  
Logan gets to work in bandaging my neck and I start to talk.  
“There was a kid in our school. His name was Mark Hansen,” I whisper.  
“The kid who went missing end of junior year?” Patton asks.  
I nod, looking at my hands in my lap. I can’t bear to see their faces. “He was Dmitri’s soulmate. Dmitri hated him. So he… he told me to kill him. I refused. I was gonna break things off with him. Dmitri said I was just like my father anyway, so why not. I still said no. But then he took Nessa.”  
Patton gasps. “Virgil!”  
“Please just… don’t say anything. Please just let me explain,” I beg. Roman and Logan don’t know who Nessa is, so I explain, “Vanessa was my twin sister. Dmitri told me to kill Mark or my sister would die. I was selfish and stupid and I killed him to save my sister. I… I murdered an innocent boy to save my sister. But Dmitri murdered Nessa anyway. Said she knew too much. Said it was my fault for not just killing him outright.” I take a breath. “So now you know I’m a murderer. I… I should go. You probably don’t want a killer living here.”  
I stand, but Logan pulls me back down into his lap. I squeak, but Logan’s grip is tight and warm and he won’t let me leave his lap. “Don't you h-hate me?” I whimper.  
“Never,” Roman says.  
Patton nods in agreement, and Logan pulls me closer. “You were a victim in that scenario. We do not fault you for trying to save your twin. I would do the same.”  
Roman reaches over and squeezes Logan’s arm, then rests his hand on mine.  
“The… After the funeral, you were hospitalized. Was that…?” Patton trails off.  
I let out a dry laugh. “I told them it was a suicide attempt, but it was Dmitri. He pushed me off a balcony. I told them I jumped. He said it was a warning. That I couldn’t leave him.”  
“He pushed you off a balcony so you wouldn’t leave him,” Roman repeats. His hand squeezes mine. “What gave you the courage to run away?”  
“I-it’s stupid,” I mumble.  
“No, I am sure it is not stupid, seeing as it has saved your life,” Logan replies.  
I look down. “It was the fact that… I had soulmates and two thirds of them didn’t hate me.” I shoot a small smile at Roman who sticks his tongue out at me. I sigh then continue. “And, Patton was a huge part of it. I’ve had a crush on this loser since middle school. He’s how I knew I’m gay. And he gave me hope. But I was scared. So I ran. But then Dmitri… punished me and I knew I had to get out. As soon as I saw the pen, I grabbed it and wrote to you.”  
“I love you, Virgil,” Patton murmurs. I look up at him in shock. “So much, sweetheart.”  
“As do I!” Roman exclaims.  
“Although it is quite soon, I also have a romantic connection with you,” Logan whispers into my hair.  
I blush and duck my head down.  
“You don’t need to reply, Virgil. Take your time,” Patton soothes.  
I nod. Logan hugs me tightly and kisses the back of my neck.  
“I hope you realize I’m holding you hostage like this until dinner,” Logan remarks.  
“What if you get uncomfortable?” I protest.  
“I would rather hold you in discomfort than not hold you at all. It is quite clear to me that you enjoy physical affection, so I shall be sure to offer that to you as much as possible,” Logan replies.  
“You have to share him!” Roman cries.  
“We will all get turns to cuddle Virgil. Let Logan take his turn now,” Patton says firmly.  
I giggle a little which causes Roman and Patton to smile. Logan’s fingers brush my chin and turn me to face him. His eyes are intense yet soft, his gaze flickering down to my lips.  
I don’t even think before pressing our lips together. He seems startled, but quickly kisses back. His kiss is intense. It’s precise and focused. I twist my body for better access and grab onto his forearms.  
Then I remember the other two are in the room and I yank away, embarrassed. Patton looks amused, watching us with warm eyes. Roman looks aroused.  
“Sorry,” I mumble.  
“Do not apologize, Virgil. I rather enjoyed that kiss. I believe Patton and Roman did as well,” Logan tells me with a smirk.  
I blush. I guess that’s a new thing.  
*time skip*  
Everyone is asleep, and I’m sitting in the living room, listening to music. The door opens and fear shoots through my veins. I stand in alarm, before relaxing as Logan walks in. I hadn’t heard him go out.  
“Who are you?” He demands when he notices me. His glasses are missing which slightly throws me off.  
“It’s just me,” I whisper.  
“Your. Name.”  
“Y-you’re scaring me,” I say, backing away.  
“Did you break in?” Logan snaps.  
“No! You… do you not want me here anymore?” I ask, voice breaking along with my heart.  
“Virgil?” I hear Roman ask sleepily.  
I spin around and face him, eyes frantic. “You know me, right? Cuz Logan doesn’t.”  
Roman pauses then laughs. “Oh, shit, V. Calm down love.”  
“Who the heck are they?” Logan snaps, stepping towards me.  
I yelp and stumble to Roman, clinging to his arm.  
“Thomas, please be nice. Virgil has bad anxiety. Virgil, this is Thomas, Logan’s twin brother. Thomas, why are you here at 4:30 in the morning?” Roman says.  
“None of you have been on social media at all in the past week which is sketchy. Then a few hours ago, Logan texted me saying he loves me. He never says that. I thought something bad must’ve happened, so I immediately came over when I saw it. But who is this person? They’re creepy.”  
“Do not call him that,” Logan says as he and Patton walk in.  
“We heard noises,” Patton says with a yawn. He looks at me with concern. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Not good?” I shrug.  
“How much sleep did you get?” Patton asks, slowly going into Dad Mode™️.  
“None?” I say sheepishly.  
Patton gives me the Disappointed Dad Look™️.  
“Virgil, it is important to maintain a healthy sleep schedule,” Logan reprimands.  
“Well sorry that I find it hard to sleep when I feel like any second Dmitri is gonna break in and hurt us!” I snap.  
Then I wince at the worried gazes of the others. Roman wraps his arm around my shoulder.  
“We will protect you, sweetheart,” Roman whispers.  
“What if he wants to hurt you? Who protects you then?” I whisper.  
“I am still so confused. Can someone explain who he is and why he is here?” Thomas shouts.  
I flinch and hide behind Roman.  
“He is our soulmate. Please be nice. He’s had a traumatizing past couple of days and is still adjusting to the whole soulmate thing,” Roman explains.  
Thomas looks at me with interest. “Well, nice to meet you? I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m just a little confused on why I’ve never heard of you before.”  
I shrug. “They didn’t really know about me till a few days ago.”  
“But you’re their soulmate,” Thomas says.  
“Thomas, this is a conversation for another time,” Logan interrupts.  
“Why’d you text me you love me? You never say that. You scared me. I thought you were dying or something. Normally it’s like ‘I deeply care’ or ‘I am fond and appreciative of you’ or even ‘you make me proud’ but never I love you.”  
Logan looks at me for a moment before moving his focus back to Thomas. “I heard a story yesterday of someone losing their twin. It made me think how heartbroken I would be if any harm were to befall you. I felt the need to tell you,” he explains quietly.  
I watch Logan. So many feelings fly through me all at once. Guilt is a big one. And jealousy that he still has a living twin which causes more guilt to fester.  
“Oh, geez. I’m so sorry they had to go through that. I’d die without you, bro, and I love you too,” Thomas says, wrapping Logan in a hug.  
“Well, Yes. I think we should all sleep for a few more hours, however. Especially you, Virgil. You need to sleep,” Logan says.  
“Fine Mom,” I grumble.  
“Mom?” Logan repeats.  
“Cuz Pat has always been The Dad Friend™️ to me, so you are now mom. Cuz Roman is like the annoying neighbor,” I say.  
Roman raises and eyebrow. “I’ll get you back for that, Hot Topic.”  
“Aw. You think I’m hot,” I tease.  
Roman grabs my arm and tugs causing me to stumble into him. He tilts my chin up to meet his eyes.  
“Yes. I do,” he purrs, before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  
“Stop, ya creep. People here,” I mumble, pushing him away.  
“I’m used to it,” Thomas says easily.  
“Sleep, everyone,” Logan reminds us.  
“Right. I’ll be in the guest room,” Thomas says.  
“Oh, shit,” Roman starts.  
“Language!” Patton scolds.  
“Virgie is in the guest room,” Roman adds.  
“First off, never call me Virgie again. And, uh, it’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch,” I say quickly.  
“No. You live here. You get the bed. Okay, Virgil? I’ve slept on the couch plenty of times,” Thomas says kindly.  
I nod timidly then go to my room. I don’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was only mean because he was scared something happened to Logan, was sleep deprived, and honestly he didn't canonically like Anxiety at first so...  
Also except for Chapter One, All the Chapters are song titles or lyrics.


	5. Something Bad Is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is getting more comfortable, but a snakey shadow still looms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE

The next night I don’t sleep either. The walls are thin. I hear arguing. I can’t hear what is being said, but it’s heated. I curl into myself as the three of them fight. Then I hear a smack and one of them, I think Roman, cries out. I flinch and stagger to my feet. More loud sounds and more cries. I go to their room and open the door.  
“What’s-“ I freeze as I see.  
They stare at me in shock. I slam the door and hurry back to my room. Okay. Not abuse. Sex. Spanking. That. Jeez. Okay. That was actually kinda hot. But Jesus. That was very awkward.  
“Virgil, can we come in?” Patton asks from the door.  
“Depends. You wearing clothes?” I ask.  
“Yes,” Patton replies.  
“Unless you want us to say no, because we can get back out of these clothes-“  
“Roman!” Patton snaps.  
“Come in. With clothes, Ro,” I say.  
The three walk in and sit next to me.  
“We apologize if we made you uncomfortable, Virgil,” Logan says.  
“Thin walls. I heard arguing, then slapping and Roman crying. It scared me. After Dmitri…” I trail off.  
“Oh, gosh, kiddo. Sorry if we upset you. Sometimes Roman is a bit of a brat, but it’s all consensual. We weren’t really arguing,” Patton soothes.  
“Just didn’t really know it was gonna happen,” I shrug.  
“Do you wish to join us?” Logan asks gently.  
“Uh…”  
“We do not want to pressure you into anything, V. Do not say what you think we want to hear. Say what makes you comfortable,” Roman murmurs.  
“I… I never had a choice with Dmitri. So thanks for actually giving me one,” I start.  
“Don’t you dare thank us for asking consent. It is criminal for him to have done that to you, and we would never force you into anything you didn’t want,” Roman says.  
“Well, you did force me into buying clothes and a phone and you paying which I didn’t want,” I tease.  
Roman playfully shoves me, then grows serious once more. “Still, V. Do not feel obligated. This is up to you.”  
“It’s still so new. Maybe when I’ve adjusted more,” I say.  
“Of course darling. Would you like us to warn you in advance when we are copulating?” Logan asks.  
“Yeah, that would actually be helpful so you don’t scare me again,” I say. Who the hell says copulate? But I can’t help but love the nerd. Oh shit. I love the nerd. Put that thought aside for another day.  
“Of course. Goodnight beloved,” Logan says.  
I blush scarlet. “Beloved?”  
Logan smiles and picks up my hand, brushing his lips against my knuckles.  
“Don’t be fooled by his serious nature and dislike for feelings. Logan is a sentimental, romantic sap,” Roman teases. “Goodnight, my Dark Knight.”  
“Night, Latte Hatte,” Patton says with a smirk.  
“No! What! Why’d you! Do not bring it up again!” I cry.  
Patton smirks again, then tugs the other two out.

The next night I do sleep. Until I wake up covered in sweat, heart pounding, and shaking in fear. I dreamt Dmitri had killed them. All of them. And it was my fault.  
I try my breathing exercises. When I am breathing normally again, I’m still shaking, fairly violently. My phone reads 2:39. I tiptoe to the others’ room and open the door. The three of them are a tangled mass of limbs. They look so peaceful. So perfect. I don’t fit with them. I’m wrong. Logan starts to shift, so I quickly close the door and back away. I’m an intruder in their life. I slump down next to the door and silently sob. The door creaks open and I curl into myself even further. A body sits next to me.  
“Would you like to tell me what happened, Virgil?” It’s Logan.  
“Nightmare,” I mumble.  
“Ah. So you decided to come to us?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Do not apologize. I am just confused as to why you left as soon as I started to wake up.”  
“It’s just… you looked so perfect and at ease and I didn’t want to ruin it,” I blurt.  
Logan hums thoughtfully. “No. Perfect is an inaccurate word. You see, we are missing a piece. A very important piece of our puzzle.” His fingers brush my jaw and tilt my head to meet his eyes. “We are missing you. I will not force you if you are uncomfortable, but will you come to bed with us? Complete our metaphorical puzzle?”  
I hesitate. “Are you sure?” I whimper. “What if I mess everything up?”  
“You won’t. I am positive of that, Virgil.”  
I nod nervously. Logan extends his hand and I take it. We stand and walk in. The other two are still asleep. They look so serene and I’m beginning to doubt again.  
“Virgil, we want you here,” Logan whispers.  
I get into the bed next to Roman and Logan climbs in next to me.  
“Warning, we cuddle,” Logan murmurs.  
I smile. Roman curls into me. I think he is still asleep until he speaks.  
“Pat and I bet on how long before you’d join us. He was more optimistic than I. But I have never been happier to lose a bet,” he mumbles before pressing a kiss to my throat. I blush and kiss the top of his head.  
*time skip*  
The next morning, I wake up alone. Panic fills me for a second until I see a little piece of paper on the bedside table.  
My darling Virgil, the three of us are running errands. You looked so peaceful and happy, we did not wish to wake you. Feel free to explore as we are out. If you need anything, feel free to call or text us! -Roman (and the other two)  
I breathe out a sigh of relief. They didn’t leave me. So I take out my phone and play around on it until I hear movement in the other room. I put down my phone and head out.  
“Hello, Slut,” Dmitri hisses.  
I shriek and stumble back. “What are you doing here?” I demand.  
“I warned you not to leave me. I even gave you a second chance. You refused it. So now you will be held accountable,” Dmitri hisses.  
“Dmitri, please. I didn’t tell anyone about anything. You don’t need to kill me. Please just let me go,” I whisper.  
“You belong to me. I choose if you live or die,” Dmitri snarls.  
He grabs my by my hair, drags me into the bedroom, and throws me towards the bed.  
“They’ll be back soon. And they’ll stop you. They love me. Even after knowing about Mark. They still love me,” I say, but I don’t know if I even believe it.  
“Strip. And if you please me, maybe I won’t kill you,” Dmitri says.  
I don’t know if he’s telling the truth, but I have to take that chance. I take off my top and then my pants. I’m shaking, begging mentally for them to come back home. Dmitri pushes me into the bed.  
“Stay.”  
Then he moves to the closet. He grabs two of Logan’s ties and Patton’s favorite scarf.  
“Dmitri, you don’t have to do this,” I whisper.  
He ignores me, using the ties to attach my hands to the headboard. I’m trapped. Then he balls Patton’s scarf up and shoves it into my mouth as a makeshift gag.  
He doesn’t say anything. All he does is unzip his pants, pull out his cock, lube it up, and then...  
Pain.  
I wail through the gag as it feels like I’m being ripped apart. He roughly pounds into me as I scream, my begs and pleas muffled through the scarf. Eventually my cries die into whimpers.  
Finally. He pulls out. He continues to jerk himself off until he releases, cum splattering all over my chest. Then he calmly tucks himself back into his pants. He pulls out the scarf, but I remain quiet.  
“Well, Virgil, I’m impressed. You took that rather well. Still, you’ve done too much to be forgiven,”  
Dmitri sneers.  
“Dmitri, please let me go,” I whisper.  
“I want to hurt them too. They took you away from me,” Dmitri says thoughtfully.  
“No! Please! Just take me! Don’t hurt them! Please Dmitri, leave them alone!” I sob, struggling to get out of my bonds.  
“What would hurt them more than them coming home to see your body, dead, naked, and covered in cum? They shouldn’t have left you alone. And I’ll make sure they’ll hate themselves for doing so,” Dmitri smirks, pulling out his pocket knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. Rough chapter. ending on a cliffhanger? Never... Well...


	6. In Case You Don't Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Patton, and Roman return with a surprise for Virgil, but get a nasty surprise themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violent and dark chapter.

**Roman**  
“Virgil is going to love her so much!” Patton squeals as we leave the shelter with the little kitten.  
“Your allergy medication working, Pat?” I ask.  
“Yeppers! I’m so excited!” Patton cheers.  
“Yes, we are aware, Patton,” Logan says with a soft smile. “We should return home. Virgil must be awake by now.”  
“I’m glad he’s finally getting some sleep,” Patton mentions.  
“Don’t you mean glad that he’s now sleeping with us?” I reply.  
We get in the car and talk and joke as Logan drives us home.  
We head up to the apartment, but Logan stops us suddenly.  
“What’s the problem, specs?” I ask.  
“Maybe we should not have left Virgil alone when three days ago his ex tried to kidnap him,” Logan mutters.  
“What?” Patton says quietly.  
“I locked the door behind us. I am quite sure. Now it is unlocked. Please remain quiet. He might still be here. If so, we must find Virgil and protect him,” Logan explains, quietly entering the apartment.  
We follow silently, on guard. Patton places the pet carrier down and I put the bags next to it. We head to our bedroom.  
Inside is the fiend, leaning over a still Virgil. His hand is raised, an already bloody knife poised to strike. Logan and I charge at him and yank him away. His knife plummets, but misses major organs, instead getting impaled in Virgil’s leg.  
“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Patton screams.  
“He’s going to die, you can’t stop it. You weren’t here to protect him and now it’s too late,” he laughs.  
Patton launches himself at the man.  
“Logan, we need to-“  
“Yes. Come on, Roman,” Logan says.  
We let Patton deal with him as Logan and I rush to Virgil’s side. He’s naked, skin pale, stomach covered with unspeakable substances, and his chest and neck are covered with wounds. He’s unconscious, but breathing. Barely.  
“We need to get him to a hospital,” I say.  
Then there’s a loud bang and Patton lets out a sob. I whip around to see the man on the floor, blood starting to pool around him, and Patton staring in alarm.  
“I… I think I… I killed him,” Patton whimpers.  
“Oh God. Roman, check him for a pulse while I try to stop some of Virgil’s bleeding,” Logan directs.  
“I need to call 911,” Patton murmurs.  
“What! No! You might have just killed a man! Even in self defense you could receive life!” I cry.  
“No. I am calling 911. I need to own up to this. And Virgil needs an ambulance,” Patton retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's mostly the end of angst. It gets better now, I swear.


	7. Grow As We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the last chapter.

**Two weeks later**  
** Virgil**  
I wake up in excruciating pain. My body is sore, my throat feels like sandpaper, it hurts to move, and there is an oxygen mask covering my face.  
I try to look around as best I can. I’m in a hospital room. Logan is in a chair next to my bed. He hasn’t noticed me yet. His forehead is resting against my bed and his shoulders shake with soft sobs.  
I clench my teeth against the pain as I reach out my hand and comb my fingers through his hair. He jerks up.  
“Virgil! You’re alive! I thought we’d lose you!” Logan sobs.  
“‘M here,” I rasp.  
“God, Virgil. I am so sorry. We should never have left you all alone,” Logan whimpers.  
“Not your fault,” I mutter. “Need water.”  
Logan immediately nods and presses a call button on the wall. A nurse bustles in and starts taking care of me. She checks my vitals, and the oxygen mask is taken off. She gives me a cup of ice water, but no food even though I’m starving.  
Once she’s finally gone, I look at him.  
“Are the other two…?”  
“I have just alerted Roman to your condition. He will be here shortly.”  
“And… what about Dmitri?” I ask, voice dropping to a whisper.  
“He is no longer able to hurt you,” Logan says slowly.  
“Thank goodness,” I mumble. I look at Logan, still sitting in the chair, but now further from my cot. “Lie down with me? At least until the others are here?”  
Logan smiles gently, getting in next to me. I curl into his warmth.  
“I was so scared,” Logan murmurs.  
“I was too. I did what he said because I was afraid he would hurt you. He wanted to kill me. And I finally have something to live for,” I whisper.  
“You wouldn’t wake up. And the doctors thought you would never,” Logan says.  
“How long was I unconscious?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“What do they think about my condition?” I ask.  
Logan sighs. “If I tell you, it might increase your anxiety which will be detrimental to the healing process.”  
“Tell me, L.”  
“You’re going to be stuck with scars for a long time. They said you might have trouble speaking, but they weren’t sure how bad the wounds to your throat were internally. You seem to be speaking, so that is quite fortunate,” Logan says quietly. His hand brushes my thigh. “They also said you’d likely have trouble walking, if you ever manage to walk again, you’ll have a limp for the rest of your life.”  
“Oh.”  
Roman suddenly runs in.  
“Virgil! Are you alright, my heart?” Roman asks.  
“I’m fine. But I need cuddles,” I say shyly.  
“A Virgil sandwich with Lo and Ro bread!” Roman teases, climbing into bed on my other side.  
“Where’s Patton? Is he alright?” I ask.  
“Patton is a little held up. He will be busy for quite some time. We shall tell him you are doing well,” Logan replies.  
Roman lets out a huff, and Logan shoots him a significant look.  
“What’s going on? Is Patton okay?”  
“He is doing as well as is to be expected,” Logan says carefully.  
“Stop lying to him, Logan. He has the right to know,” Roman snaps.  
“I did not wish to upset him,” Logan retorts through clenched teeth.  
I sit up. “Where is Patton?” I demand.  
Roman combs his fingers through my hair and eases me back down.  
“When we arrived back to the apartment, you were unconscious and that man was about to end your life. Logan and I pulled him off you before tending to you. When doing so… Patton got upset and fought him,” Roman starts.  
“Please tell me he didn’t hurt Patton!” I plead.  
“Virgil, Patton is fine. However, during the fight, Patton unintentionally killed Dmitri. He is now in prison. I just received a call from our lawyer saying he will be out soon, but he is not doing well there. He will be glad that you are okay, though. He has asked about you everyday,” Logan states.  
“You’re lying. There is no way Patton could ever hurt anyone,” I snap.  
“He hurt you badly. And he taunted us about you. Patton lost it,” Roman replies.  
“He killed Dmitri? That’s my fault. That’s all my fault,” I sob.  
“No. It is not your fault. The only one who can be blamed is Dmitri,” Logan says firmly.

**Patton**  
“Phone call, Hart,” the prison guard, Larry, says.  
I smile. “Thank you sir!”  
“Who are you protecting? There’s no way a happy go lucky kid like you killed someone,” Larry mutters as he walks me to the telephone.  
I’m silent for a moment. “My soulmate is currently unconscious in a hospital because his psycho ex broke into our apartment, raped, and attempted to kill him. I saw my soulmate covered in cuts and blood. I lost control. I would never have thought I could ever do that. And killing him was an accident, but he hurt my Virgil. And I freaked.”  
“I’m sorry, kid. I’d probably do worse if someone hurt my soulmate. I hope you get out soon,” Larry says finally.  
He stands next to me as I answer the phone.  
“Hi! Patton here!” I say happily.  
“Patton, it is Logan. I need you to stay calm,” Logan starts.  
“What? What happened?” I ask worriedly.  
“Hey Pat,” Virgil says hoarsely.  
My hand flies up to my mouth. “Oh my God.”  
“I’m okay. A little tired and sore, but I’ll be fine. Are you okay?”  
“Oh God, Virgil! I thought you would never wake up! Is everything okay?”  
“Pat, I’m fine. I… I wish you were here and not in jail, but I’m so grateful that you defended me,” Virgil says quietly.  
“I love you so much. I was so scared,” I sob.  
“I… love you too,” Virgil says. Roman lets out a triumphant shout in the background. Virgil snaps at him, “Shut up!”  
“I’m so happy,” I whisper.  
“How are you?”  
“Scared. I don’t like it here. But I’m glad you’re safe, and I’d do it a million times over as long as you are safe,” I say.  
“Well, I wanted to give you the good news. L just got a call from your lawyer. Between the testimonies, my state, and Dmitri’s past, they’re gonna drop the charges. No trial. We can get you out soon.”  
I let out a small sob of relief. “I love you. I’m so happy you’re okay.”  
“I miss you, but we’ll get you home soon. I promise,” Virgil says. He pauses. “Look, I gotta go. Doctor wants to check me out. They think I can go home tomorrow. And you’ll follow soon after.”  
“Okay. Bye, Virgil. Give the others my love!” I say.  
“Seeing as I’m the middle of a cuddle sandwich, that won’t be difficult,” Virgil says and I can practically hear his smile. “Bye Pat. See you soon!”  
“Bye, V!” I reply.  
I hang up the phone and beam at Larry.  
“I’m guessing your soulmate is alright?” He asks, smiling.  
“Yeah. He just woke up today and they think he can go home tomorrow!” I cheer.  
“I can’t even imagine going through that. If anyone hurt Dot, I’d lose it,” he says.  
“She’s your soulmate?”  
“Yes. I don’t know how someone as good as her puts up with me, but she loves me,” Larry says with a smile.

**Virgil**  
Logan drives us home the next day. Roman and I are curled in the backseat.  
“How’s Pat? You visited him today, right?” I ask.  
“Yes! He should be getting out tomorrow!” Roman says happily.  
I smile. Logan pulls into the lot of the apartment building and gets out. He takes my wheelchair out of the trunk and Roman carries me before gently placing me in it. Apparently the wound on my leg severed something. I can’t use it. They said with physical therapy I might be able to eventually, but right now I’m useless.  
Roman pushes me inside and we head to the elevator. We enter the apartment and Thomas is there.  
“Virgil! How are you?” Thomas asks excitedly.  
“Oh, I’m fine,” I reply.  
“Thomas. I did not expect to see you. How are you doing?” Logan asks.  
“I’m okay. I was just thinking, that why did I, a single man, inherit the house when you four share an apartment. You need more room. Especially if you ever want to adopt kids,” Thomas mentions. “Besides, fresh air would be good for Virgil. For all of you. Even Sally.”  
“Who’s Sally?” I ask.  
“Roman, go introduce Virgil to Sally. I am going to discuss with Thomas why we will not be taking the house,” Logan says.  
“Let’s go, V!” Roman exclaims, rolling me into our bedroom.  
A tiny tortoiseshell kitten is asleep on the bed.  
“There is a cat on the bed.”  
“That is Sally,” Roman replies.  
“Why is there a cat on the bed?” I ask.  
“We thought you would like having a pet. Might make you feel more comfortable. Patton said you loved cats,” Roman explains. “That morning, the errands we were running was adopting her.”  
“Patton is allergic to cats.”  
“He started an allergy medication. Virgil, meet your kitten. You can change her name, but you do have a love for Tim Burton, so we called her Sally.”  
“Help me onto the bed. I wanna hold her,” I say.  
Roman helps me into the bed, and I gently coax the little thing towards me. She immediately climbs over to me, sniffs my hand, and curls into my lap, purring as I pet her.  
“She's very sweet,” Roman says.  
I look up at him, tears starting to drip out my eyes. “I love her. And… I love you. Thank you,” I whisper.  
He leans over and places a soft kiss on my lips. “Of course, my love.”  
Logan walks in, a scowl on his face. “Thomas won. So I suppose we need to start packing our belongings for the move.”  
I smile at them both. “You guys are seriously amazing,” I say. And I don’t deserve them.  
I don’t deserve. Oh god. I really don’t deserve them. I don’t belong here.  
Roman plops down on the bed next to me, Logan following more gracefully.  
“You are amazing as well,” Logan says gently, hand resting on my good leg.  
I shake my head, but lean against him. Roman curls up to me on my other side, pressing kisses to my neck. I lean my head to the side, giving him access.  
“You are so beautiful, Virgil,” Roman purrs against my throat.  
I let out a choked sob and shake my head.  
“Virgil, ignore whatever your head is saying. You are perfect. You are beautiful and strong, and we are so glad you are here with us. You belong with us. The universe fated all of us together. And we do not plan on letting you go. Ever,” Logan states firmly.

**Patton**  
Roman is the one bringing me home. After a hug and kiss, I sob in his arms, so flipping relieved to finally be going home. And Virgil will be there. He’s alright. And it makes me so happy.  
“Do you have a pen?” I ask Roman.  
He pulls out a black pen with a teary smirk as we get into the car and he starts to drive.  
I grab his arm and write ‘See you soon!! :)’  
Logan’s neat writing instantly replies, ‘Cannot wait, my dearest.’ That is followed by Virgil’s messy scrawl which reads ‘fucking finally. stay safe.’  
‘NO CURSING!’ I write back.  
I look up and realize we aren’t headed home.  
“Where are we going?” I ask.  
“Oh, Thomas decided to give us the mansion and take the apartment because we are a larger family,” Roman says.  
“No! We can’t take the mansion!” I yelp.  
“Logan already tried to fight Thomas. Argued about it, but Thomas won. Logan is super salty about that,” Roman laughs.  
“Is Thomas super sure?” I check. “Cuz I feel bad.”  
“He insisted. He honestly rather hates living in that big house alone,” Roman replies. He grows quiet for a moment. “I know you are ecstatic to see Virgil, but you have to be careful. Even with Dmitri… dead, Virgil is very skittish and worried something will happen. The doctors at the hospital say he has PTSD. Please be cautious. And he is still healing, so you have to be gentle. He can’t walk. Might not for a long time. And he says he’s fine, but he’s still in pain.”  
I sniffle. “My poor lil anxious baby.”  
“We just need to be there for him, Pat. He will get better. Give him time and be careful with him.”  
I nod in understanding. “I will.”  
“By the way, Virgil is totally in love with Sally, though he changed her name to Nessie. Partly after his sister, partly after the Loch Ness Monster. He always has to know where she is.”  
“Poor Virgil. It hurts that he’s in so much pain,” I mutter.  
Eventually we reach the house. Thomas is waiting for us outside. He immediately wraps me in a hug.  
“Are you alright?” Thomas asks.  
“Much better now, thanks.”  
“The others are waiting in the foyer,” Thomas says. “The kitten was a great idea, by the way.”  
“So I was told!” I giggle. “Lead the way!”  
Thomas, Roman, and I head inside. Virgil has Nessie in his lap, petting her vacantly. He doesn’t even notice us. Logan does, however, and pushes Virgil’s wheelchair towards us. That gets his attention.  
“Patton!” Virgil rasps, eyes misty.  
“Hi, Virgil! Hi Lo! I missed you!” I say.  
I wrap Logan in a hug and kiss him gently. Then I move to Virgil, repeating the actions with him, though more slowly and carefully. His grip on me is tight, but weak and I can feel him trembling.  
“I love you,” I murmur into his ear.  
“I know. I love you too,” he whispers back. “Thank you for everything.”  
I kiss his cheek, then pull away.  
“Ro, L, I love you two also,” Virgil says.  
Logan smiles warmly while Roman lets out a happy “whoop”.  
“I love you as well, Virgil,” Logan says.  
“As do I, Prince of Darkness!” Roman adds.  
I smile happily.  
“But of course I love Nessie more than any of you,” Virgil teases, smiling at the kitten still sleeping on his lap.  
“I shall make some dinner for everyone. Thomas, will you be staying?” Logan asks.  
“Nah. You guys have fun. I’m glad you’re all okay. But I have a date,” Thomas says cheerfully.  
“Oh? Who is your date?” Logan asks.  
“Nope! Last time Thomas had a date you tried to scare the poor guy off by threatening him!” I interject.  
“Sounds like a story I want to hear,” Virgil says with a small smile.  
“Another time, Virge. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll stop by to see how you are doing,” Thomas replies.  
He gives us all hugs, then leaves.  
“May I suggest dinner in bed?” Roman says.  
“I second that,” Virgil says.  
“No. We might make a mess. We eat at the table,” Logan says firmly.  
“Oh, come on, Lo-Lo! I want cuddles!” I plead.  
“Quick, Pat, Do puppy eyes! No one can resist your puppy eyes,” Virgil cries.  
Roman laughs.  
“No! Patton don’t!” Logan begs.  
I stick out my bottom lip and give him pleading eyes.  
“Alright. Fine. I shall bring it up in a bit,” Logan concedes with a smile.  
“Hey, Pat, I’ll carry Virgil up. Can you grab his wheelchair? The elevator broke this morning,” Roman says.  
“I told Princey to stop moshing to Pitiful Children in the elevator but he ignored me,” Virgil mutters.  
I giggle. “Of course he did that.”  
Roman gently picks up Virgil who holds Nessie carefully. She shifts but continues to sleep. I grab the chair and follow Roman upstairs to the master bedroom. The three of us get comfortable in bed, chatting as we wait for Logan to arrive.  
Logan brings up spaghetti.  
“Thanks Logan! I’m pasta-tive it will be delicious!” I say with a grin, causing Logan to groan.  
“I'm sure it didn’t cost a penne,” Virgil adds.  
I beam at him.  
“Not you as well, Virgil,” Logan complains.  
“Come on, nerd. You know you love us. Now. Snuggles and food,” Virgil says.  
“I suppose you are correct.”  
Logan serves us and curls in bed with us. Nessie wakes up and Roman smirks as she wanders to the floor. He finds a laser pointer on the nightstand and starts using it to play with the cat.  
“Leave the poor cat alone,” I say gently.  
But as I see Virgil smiling and giggling as Nessie dives after the dot, I can’t bring myself to care. Because this, being with them, Virgil happy, it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IT'S OVER. LMK if you liked it. Give me creative feedback and constructive criticism please. I love tips on how to improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
